Finally
by puzzlemistress
Summary: It's the Grand Prix final. Victor and Yuri are competing against each other this year. They have mastered separated work from romance, so they are both working overtime to beat the other. Kind of friendly competition. This is their last skate in the competition before the medals are given. Note I know nothing about scoring so forgive me if the numbers don't make sense. Enjoy Fam!


As Victor watched from his seat as Yuri skated his new routine, he pondered on what would happen if Yuri won first. Throughout the competition, it was hard to fight against all skaters. Victor held the highest score of 229.80 as Yuri K had 229.77 and Yuri P had 214.12. Victor completed his last skate with a total score of 327.63. As Yuri smiled at his last step sequences spread across his lips. Victor, realizing the routine was nearly over, left from his seat and headed to the rink to congratulate his boyfriend on a beautiful performance.

Yuri ended his routine with a quad and toe loop before holding his final position. Victor cheered loudly, the largest smile on his lips with tears in his eyes, as Yuri fell to his knees in relief. Relief that competition was over and that he could breathe easier. It had been hard at first for Yuri and Victor to be apart since all of last year they were consistently around each other. Now it could be the two of them enjoying their competition free time together. Getting up Yuri skated to the existing gate where Victor's arms were already open for a hug.

"You were amazing as always Yuri," he whispered into his ear.

"Thank you, Victor," Yuri snuggled into his neck before he pulled away, sharing a soft kiss.

Victor handed him the braces for his skates and moved to the 'kiss and cry' area. Yuri sat with his coach Celestino and Victor standing a few feet to the side, giving Yuri the spotlight.

"The score for Yuri Katsuki before he took to the ice was 229.77 he has now reached a total score of 328.60. He has now surpassed Victor Nikiforov, who now takes second place."

Tears slowly trickled down his cheeks as the words began to register in his head. His coach hugged him tightly as a broad smile graced his lips. When his coach let him go Yuri held his face in his hands as Victor ran to him and kneeled in front of him. Victor kissed his hand covered face while hugging him. Yuri hugged Victor and sobbed happily into his chest.

"You did it, Yuri. You did it."

Victor kissed his head as he pulled away.

"I-it doesn't seem real. All of this," Yuri whispered, "Yurio could still take first place. Second even."

"He would have to get a perfect score even then he wouldn't have enough points. This one is your's Yuri," Victor cradled Yuri's cheek.

"I-I let's wait for his performance to end. I-I need to be a thousand percent sure."

Victor held his hand, knowing the feeling all too well and watched Yuri perform. At the end of the performance, Yurio took his final pose and fell to his knees crying. Yuri stood from the bench and walked to the rink as Yurio stood from the ice. He skated to the exist a surprised allowed Yuri to hug him. Victor softly gasped as the young blond clutched his raven-haired lover. After they released from the embrace, Yurio put the covers on his skates and sat with his coach in the 'kiss and cry' section to receive his scores.

"Yuri Pliskney entered the final with a total score of 214.12. With the scores being added, he has a final score of 311.95. Entering him in third place. Yuri Katsuki in our first place champion of the Grand Prix! What an amazing come back from his defeat nearly two and a half years ago."

Yuri stood in shock as the room fell silent. He could see Victor smiling and cheering, but it was muffled. The past year of his life flashed before him as his heart increased. Every tear, every drop of bloodshed, was worth it. Tears streamed down his slightly rosy cheeks as he nearly crumbled to his knees. Victor held him by his waist and pulled him to his chest.

"Yuri you did it."

"Vi-victor…" Yuri sobbed into his chest while gripping his body, nearly tearing a hole in his vest.

Victor kissed his head while squeezing his body.

"Go get your gold medal baby," Victor kissed him softly before letting him go.

The final winner was summoned t the rink to receive their medals. Yurio received his first due to coming in third place. Victor received his second for coming in second place. Leading Yuri to finally receive his for coming in second place. They all skated forward with Yuri in the middle. Taking their final bows, they exited the rink. Yuri reached to give Yurio a handshake only to have it slapped away. Yurio gave Yuri a short embrace before leaning in his ear to whisper.

"Congrats...Piggie," Yurio mumbled before leaving the embrace to his coach.

Yuri stood in confusion before a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw Phichit behind him before he dove into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Yuri!"

"Thanks, Phichit. I-I don't believe any of this is real."

"Well you need to," he heard Victor whisper in his ear.

Before he could say anything, he turned around and was soon picked up by Victor and spun around. With a cheerful laugh, Yuri wrapped his legs around his waist.

"I'm so proud of you Yuri!" Victor gave him the tightest squeeze he could muster.

"I still can't believe this. None of this seems real. Like I'm lost in a dream."

Victor put him back on the ground before bringing Yuri's gold medal to his lips to kiss.

"I told you, I only kiss gold."

"Victor…" Yuri giggled with a small blush.

"I can't help it, Yuri," Victor moved to kiss his face repeatedly. "I'm so proud of you Yuri. You were magnificent and conquered so many shortcomings. Emotional things, physical things… so many things I will never face in a lifetime. You are so much stronger than I will be in this lifetime. God, I'm so proud of you," Victor hugged him to his chest, hiding his teary eyes in Yuri's slightly sweat damped hair.

Yuri instantly returned the hug as a thought ran through his mind.

"What the heck is going to happen at the banquet."


End file.
